Victor Vega
"Mr. Blonde" Vic Vega is one of the main characters in Quentin Tarantino's 1992 directorial debut film Reservoir Dogs. He is also a playable character in the Reservoir Dogs Video Game adaption. He is portrayed by Michael Madsen, who also voices Mr. Blonde in the video game. Film In the film, he pays a visit to crime lord and old friend Joe Cabot after serving four years in prison (during which he refused to rat on his partners or make any deals, as proof of his loyalty), and by suggestion of Joe's son, "Nice Guy" Eddie, he is recruited for an upcoming jewelry heist. The "job" goes wrong, however, when the store clerks set off the alarm, causing Blonde to shoot them, and the police arrives, leading to a shooting that results in the deaths of two gang members and a few cops. Vega manages to escape on his own and capture police officer Marvin Nash, whom he later takes to a warehouse where the surviving criminals regroup and try to determine what happened, since they are almost certain the cops were tipped by a rat on the team because of their quick arrival at the crime scene. After trying to beat the truth out of the cop with little results, Mr. Pink and Mr. White are picked up by Eddie Cabot to retrieve the diamonds that Pink hid away, leaving Mr. Blonde in charge of the officer and Mr. Orange, who was shot in the gut during his escape. Though most of the characters in the film are hardened criminals, Vega is the one that can most certainly be called evil, as he demonstrates in the next infamous scene, where he tortures Nash to the song Stuck in the Middle with You by slashing his face with a barber blade and hacking off his ear. After joking about this, he goes to his car to collect a can of gasoline before returning to Nash and dousing the helpless policeman in the fuel. However, before he can set Nash on fire, Vega is shot repeatedly to his death by Mr. Orange (who turns out to be the infiltrated cop). Video Game Mr. Blonde is a playable character for 3 missions in the Reservoir Dogs video game adaption released in 2006. He is again voiced by Michael Madsen, who is the only actor from the movie to give his likeness and voice to the film. The game depicts what Mr. Blonde was up to after the heist went wrong. A mission involves him escaping through a shopping mall, and taking the cop Marvin Nash hostage. Another mission has Mr. Blonde being chased by the cops with Marvin in the trunk of his car and must not slow down to avoid Marvin escaping. Trivia *Michael Madsen played the role of Budd in Killbane Volume 1 and 2, which where directed and written also by Quentin Tarantino. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Big Bads Category:Old Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Outright Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Jerks Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Mass Murderer Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Evil Genius Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Henchmen Category:Thief Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Provoker Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Extremists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Video Game Villains